The present invention relates to a dot printer device, and more particularly to a dot printer device capable of increasing the life of a printing head.
In a conventional dot printer device, as described in, for example, a Japanese patent application Post-examination Publication No. 60-17668, data included in printing data for indicating a ruled line is recognized by the control part of the printer device, to carry out rotation of printing dot pins. Accordingly, the dot printer device is required to include means for recognizing the ruled line data. In other words, dot printer devices other than the above-mentioned device pay no attention to rotation of dot pins. Thus, in a case where a dot printer device incapable of recognizing ruled line data performs a printing operation for printing ruled lines, it is impossible to carry out rotation of dot pins, and thus horizontal ruled lines are printed by only a few specified dot pins. Hence, there arises a problem that the specified dot pins are worn away in a great degree.
Further, even in the dot printer device provided with means for recognizing ruled line data, horizontal ruled lines are printed by dot pins placed at specified positions. Hence, it is impossible to carry out rotation of dot pins in a case where characters having special construction are printed, or the horizontal-ruled-line pitch has a specified value. Thus, there arises a problem that the life of a printing head is shortened.